


I've Got Nothing to Say, but It's Okay

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Community: kissbingo, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning at Bobby's, which means Dean gets to play 'tease the Sammy.'</p><p>For the Kiss Bingo prompt of 'morning.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Nothing to Say, but It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Grrrl for the feedback and to my son for suggesting the title, which is from the Beatles "Good Morning, Good Morning."

Dean turned over, covering his eyes with his forearm. The sun seemed brighter than usual. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. Ten a.m. He couldn't believe Bobby and Sam had let him sleep this late.

Pushing aside the covers, he pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt. There were sounds coming from the kitchen, so he made his way there.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Sam said, looking up from the book lying open in front of him on the kitchen table.

Bobby, seated across from him, grunted in Dean's direction.

"I can't believe you let me sleep so late," Dean said.

"You needed the rest." Cas was standing next to the sink, one hand resting on the counter. Cas had been away for a couple of days, and Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"I was pretty tired," Dean agreed, crossing the small room. Stopping in front of Cas, he added, "Good morning."

Cas smiled. It was a small, private smile, but then almost all of Cas's smiles were small, private smiles. "Good morning, Dean."

Dean kissed him. It was brief. Dean wasn't about to go for long and hot when he hadn't brushed his teeth yet. Reaching past Cas, he picked up the coffee pot and Cas stepped to the side to allow him access to the clean coffee cups.

"Something you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

Grabbing a cup, Dean filled it. "No." Even with his back to them, he knew Sam was looking at Bobby and Bobby had either shrugged or was looking at Sam with a 'what do you want me to do about it' face.

Cas was still smiling. Dean winked at him and added sugar to his coffee, stirring it before turning around.

"You just kissed Castiel," Sam said.

"And?"

"And you kissed Castiel good morning, like, like..." Sam waved an arm at him. "Like you kiss Castiel every morning."

"I don't see Cas every morning," Dean pointed out reasonably.

"Dean."

"Well, I don't."

Dean could Sam struggling to control his frustration and he hid his grin by taking a drink of his coffee.

"Bobby, help me out here," Sam said.

"Hell, no. The last thing I want to know about is your brother's sex life. Especially if it involves an angel," Bobby said, but he didn't leave the room, just turned the page on the book he'd been reading, which didn't look like any book of lore Dean had ever seen. They generally didn't come in small paperback size, not the credible ones anyway.

Turning toward them, Sam rested his arm on the back of his chair. "How long have you been kissing Cas?"

Dean looked at Cas.

"Do you wish to know how many minutes we've spent kissing, or over how long a time period we've engaged in kissing?" Castiel asked.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, then turned his glare on Cas. That was a surprise. Dean hadn't expected Sam to actually glare at Cas. "The latter," Sam said, biting off the words.

Tilting his head to the side as if thinking about it, Cas said, "Forty-three days, nine hours, thirty-seven minutes and fifty-two seconds."

"Forty-three days," Sam repeated, shifting his glare to Dean. "That's more than a month, Dean." Sam shifted his attention to Bobby. "He's been making out with Cas for a month and a half and he didn't tell us."

"I didn't need to be told," Bobby said. "Still don't."

Apparently having given up on getting help from Bobby, Sam turned back to Dean. "You should've told us."

"You're the one who's always complaining I over share."

"But that's when you point out your favorite spreads in porn mags, not talking about an actual, honest-to-God relationship," Sam said.

"Relationships?" Bobby said, lifting his head from his book. "If you're going to start talking about relationships, I'm out of here." He stood.

"I should go with him," Cas said, following Bobby from the room. Dean watched him go, wondering, not for the first time, how much persuading it would take to get Cas to stop wearing the trench coat. It was hard to ogle a man's ass when he was wearing a trench coat.

"Just tell me one thing, is it serious? Are you happy?"

"That's two things."

"Just answer the questions."

"It's as serious as a relationship between a human and an angel can get, and yeah, I'm pretty happy."

"Okay, then."

"Okay."

"I don't know why you can't just tell people these things like a normal person," Sam said.

"But Sammy," Dean said, sliding into the chair closest to Sam's. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Gay jerk."

"Okay, you got me there. Though I can't believe you of all people would insult someone's sexuality, especially your own brother's."

"There is one other thing," Sam said.

"What's that?"

"The feathers." Sam waggled his eyebrows. If Sam did that at women it would explain why he never seemed to get laid. "They've got to be fun."

"Dude, that's personal."

"Oh, come on. If you can't tell your brother this stuff, who can you tell?"

"They are kind of fun," Dean admitted. He had to give the kid something, and the wings were definitely fun.

"Thought so."

"Yeah, well, that's all I'm telling you, and don't go imagining any perverted scenarios involving me and Cas's wings."

"Like I'd do that. In case you've forgotten, you were always the family pervert."

"Which is how I know what you're capable of," Dean said.

Having apparently run out of steam, Sam just smiled at him. It was affectionate and indulgent, and it made Dean's stomach do swirly things. "I need breakfast," he announced, getting up from the table.

"There are eggs in the fridge," Sam said and went back to his book.

Dean opened the fridge.


End file.
